Happy Together
by shootingstar97
Summary: Collection of short stories about my favorites pokémon couples living as happy families. Contains both anime and games couples. Most recent: Perish Song. Pairing: Checkmateshipping.
1. Always Kasumi

**Hello Everyone! I hope you all like this series. Since it'll focus on my favorite ships, I'm not taking requests :/ well, first I'm sorry for the shitty title I totally sucks for choose name for things as you can see (so I decided go for the name of one of Fresh Pretty Cure Endings)**

 **For the first fic I decided go for my first Pokémon OTP, actually, it was my first anime OTP xD**

 **Well, I hope you all enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

* * *

"Hanako, hang on!"

Kasumi hopelessly shouted at the tiny child who are running at a small room, she is very energetic and since she learned how to walk, is very hard to see her around, since she is always running. It took a while for Kasumi to be able pick up her energetic daughter.

"I said you shouldn't running so fast inside home!" Her authoritarian voice said.

She noticed that Hanako's brown eyes are looking at a picture they're holding, the specific picture were about Kasumi's wedding. She grinned when remembered that moment, even if the picture was weird: Satoshi were smiling hard while were eating some wedding's deserts… before its time, while Kasumi pretended to smile but actually wanted to hit Satoshi hard for eating the deserts sooner. Back then, she was very angry, but now it's a funny memory, mainly Satoshi's face. Hanako always loved this picture, always shouting "papa" when seeing it.

Kasumi gave a smile at her little daughter before put the picture back and go out. Their house weren't very big, just because they didn't see no need to have a very big house, they became very famous, Satoshi was invited to be Viridian City's gym leader while Kasumi is still Cerulean City's gym leader. They work very hard, but they were very happy like that.

* * *

"Pikachu! Thunderbolt!" A common voice ordered. It was Satoshi and his beloved Pikachu. The mouse pokémon released a powerful bolt that hit the foe's pokémon, a orange, lizard pokémon.

"Hold on Charmander! Attack with Ember!" The foe ordered. The foe were a little boy with red hair and brown eyes, who looked similar to Satoshi, and his pokémon were a Charmander. The lizard pokémon opened his mouth releasing some fire into Pikachu, who hit him. "Nice! Now use Scratch" The boy excitedly ordered. Charmander raised his hands to scratch its foe but Pikachu dodged the attack jumping.

"Yes! Now use Electro Ball!" Satoshi ordered. The mouse pokemon hurled a eletric orb who hit the little Charmander, the lizard pokémon ended up fainting for its injuries, leaving the victory to the Pikachu.

"You always wins, dad." The kid sadly said, while his Charmander went back to his pokeball.

"You are still starting. And you became better." Satoshi went close to the young boy putting a hand at his head. "The last time I won by a one-hit KO" he gave the little boy a big smile.

"You will see. I will be better and one day I will win you and be the next gym leader of Viridian City." His sad look changed into a confident one, just like Satoshi's. The two looked at each other with smile for few seconds, until they decided to go to the gym, where the little boy's Charmander can have a rest.

Both Pikachu and Charmander needed a rest, they were also hungry and not just the two pokémons, but the two little trainers too. So there are they, in the gym, having a little lunch. While Satoshi and the little boy were eating sandwiches made by Kasumi, the two Pokémons were eating some berries. After eating two familiar faces came to the gym.

"Satoshi, Satoru. I'm entering!" Kasumi entered carrying the little Hanako although this didn't last by long. After seeing Satoshi, she started running "papa" until she managed to reach him. Satoshi hugged the little before greet Kasumi. "What did you do?"

"I had a battle with dad but he won again." Satoru did deception face, which made both Satoshi and Kasumi laugh.

"You are still very young. You know, when you dad were of you age he was a loser." Kasumi said, smiling at her son.

"Yes, I was a lo… wait this is wrong! I always was a great pokémon trainer!" Satoshi denied.

"You know you were really bad at start! Just how the way you lose the battles." Kasumi said, with a joke tone.  
"Hanako, said to her that I'm a good trainer!"

Satoru could only laugh at them. He know these two acts like that since they fist meet and will always be like that forever, but is what make them unique.


	2. Perish Song

_**Hi everyone! After doing a pokeani couple now is time to a game couple xD of course I'm going with my top OTP :p**_

 _ **Answering the last chapter review: , at first I really thought about making him a Pokémon Master, but thinking more we don't know much a a Pokémon Master really do, plus I really have the headcanon of Satoshi being Viridian City's Gym Leader since Blue's counterpart can't be xD**_

 _ **I hope you like it! As you know I down own nothing!**_

* * *

"The baby is crying, now it's your time…" Touko's sleepy voice said. Although her voice was pretty clearly, it was almost overshadowed by a baby's cry in the other side of room.

Cheren's hands awkwardly went to the lampshade, before getting out of bed. For weeks he hadn't slept, their daughter stay awake for the whole night crying for unknown reasons, and since is their first child they don't know much what to do.

"Maybe she is hungry." He said after picking his daughter and shaking her a bit, in order to make her stop crying, without any success.

"No way! I nursed her just now. There's no way she can be hungry so fast…" Touko said a little disappointment. Since both she and Cheren doesn't know very much about taking care of a baby, they thought the only main reason a baby cry is because they are hungry.

But obviously there are many reasons babies cry. They should know that. Cheren is a teacher, he knows a lot how to train a Pokémon, and Touko is a Pokémon Breeder, she also knows anything about take care of them and they cry for a lot of reasons. But their mistake is confound Pokémon with humans, but they learned that. Even the most difficult Pokémon to train is easier than a human.

"I'll be in room with her a little bit. Try to sleep while I'm out." He kissed her forehead after went out. If he can't sleep at least Touko should. She fought hard all this time trying to make her daughter, Issa, sleep a whole night. She deserves to sleep, maybe more than he does.

In the room, Cheren was with Issa in his shoulder in an unsuccessful attempt of make the baby stop crying. He thought maybe changing the diaper it make her stop, but only for some seconds. Soon she was crying louder than before.

He sat up in the ground with his daughter in his hands. He had given up, he doesn't know what to do, and she can't talk so he can't understand what she wants. _What's wrong with you Issa?_ His eyes were full of tears, almost falling. He wasn't the only suffering with all these things, he can sense his child is suffering too. He would do anything to help her, if he just could be able to understand what is wrong with her. He felt a failure as father…

…But he remembered a thing someone once told him before: flatulence.

This is a pretty common thing and people usually ignore, including him. He decided to try, he wouldn't wasting nothing even with wouldn't work. He laid Issa in the cough and started to massage her stomach. After a while her gases expelled and her cry faded away, he waited a while to see if she would cry but she didn't, which Make Cheren sigh in relief.

* * *

"I'm going!" Cheren shout after going out to school. He was a little late and only managed to drink some coffee, since he didn't sleep very well.

"Wait!" Touko shout while went to him with their child. He stopped so she could reach him. "It's really okay you go? I know, you are with a sleepy face…"

"It's okay. I can't skip again, also I slept more than the other days." He smiled "Now I have to go. See you!" His lips meet Touko's for a little while, after this he kissed Issa's forehead. That make her smile, for the first time, and make him smile as well.

Cheren make his way to Trainer's School as happy as he never was before. Having kids may be a bother, but he is grateful to start a family. He have the best wife and child ever.

* * *

 _ **About their child name. A**_ ** _ccording to my research Issa means courageous, brave and is a Japanese name, well I hope lol I wanted something close to Touko's name which means to fight._**

 ** _I hope you all liked this :D_**


End file.
